Bang, Crash, Boom & Other Such Onomatopoetic Words
by Sami Lee
Summary: *SLASH* H/D Harry goes out for an early morning fly, one guess who he bumps into...
1. A True Malfoy?

Disclaimer: Well, obviously if I'm typing this is plain to see I don't own the Characters, but thank you Jo for letting my borrow them for a while ^_^  
  
Also, here's your warning:  
  
/*SLASH* SLASH* SLASH* SLASH* SLASH* SLASH* SLASH* SLASH* SLASH* SLASH* SLASH* SLASH* SLASH* SLASH* SLASH* SLASH* SLASH* SLASH*/  
  
You've been warned, so here we go, on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room feeling particularly alone and vulnerable, not to mention extremely agitated. For he had been immensely humiliated in front of what he guessed would by now be the whole of Slytherin. That little blonde prat. If only he'd stayed in bed that morning, and not felt so badly like going for a quick fly around the Quidditch field.  
  
He'd literally dragged himself out of bed, almost waking Ron and the others as he knocked over his broom, which fell with a loud crash as it hit his bedside table, knocking his glasses to the floor. He should have realized then that it was going to be a bad day, but as usual, Harry was oblivious to the signs.  
  
Stepping outside, the first thing Harry noticed was the freezing wind lashing against his cheeks; he tried to pull his collar further up his neck but was unsuccessful. As he glanced around, he noticed that someone else was out and about, flying gracefully over the stadium, too high to be recognizable. (One guess who it is - my stories are always predictable)  
  
Harry felt the extraordinary rush he always got as his feet left the ground and the floor seemed to fall from beneath him. He glided through the air, spinning and twisting, losing himself in this activity that he was convinced he lived for. He was made to fly. He closed his eyes as he whizzed over the stadium, the wind mangling his already unruly raven hair.  
  
Before he could complete his favourite Quidditch move, the Wronski Feint, Harry heard a yell from across the field. His eyes snapped open and he speed toward the ground where he could see a jumbled mess of black and green. He slowed as he got closer to the ground. He felt his heart thumping against his rib cage as he realised who the blonde boy on the ground was.  
  
It was Malfoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry gently knelt before Draco as he groaned in what sounded like agony.  
  
"Malfoy, Draco, can you hear me? Are you ok?" Harry realized he was sounding too worried, so he toned it down a little. "If you expect me to help you if I don't even know what's wrong with you, that's asking a bit much!" ok, maybe he toned it a little too much.  
  
"gughmhp" Malfoy rolled onto his side, revealing one terribly purple looking eye and a very out of place shoulder. "Potter?" He managed to mumble almost incoherently before rolling back onto his stomach and groaning once more with pain.  
  
Harry cast a quick spell to clean him up as best he could, and then leaned him up in a sitting position against the goal post he had obviously flown into. He held up a small, trembling hand.  
  
"Draco, how many fingers do you see?" He held up three fingers, praying that Draco would say six. But what the Slytherin said next was not a number,  
  
"Potter, why is your hand shaking?" He smirked a very painful looking smirk. Harry gawped in silence before realizing he must look like a goldfish and shutting his mouth abruptly.  
  
"I. it's. I'm fine. It's the cold." Harry mentally kicked himself for stuttering. Don't make it obvious moron. He thought to himself.  
  
And then Draco did something that Harry really didn't expect, he smiled. Harry smiled back, then held out a hand to help Draco up.  
  
"Thanks but no thanks, Potter. I think I'd rather just sit here for a while until the pain starts to go away." He looked at Harry, who in turn looked very confused. He lent down and picked up his broomstick then turned to leave. But something made him stop.  
  
"You can stay you know, I wont bite." Malfoy spoke to Harry for the first time with such sincerity that Harry almost jumped him. Luckily enough, our hero managed to contain himself. Instead he turned to Face the blonde and voiced his thoughts allowed.  
  
"Why on EARTH would you want ME to stay with YOU, Malfoy?" He didn't want to sound so bitter, in case Malfoy was being genuine. Harry felt his heart leap at the impending thought that Draco might like him back. NO. He stomped the thought out, no, he would never, he could never. or could he?  
  
Malfoy was smiling again. "I promise not to try and kill you."  
  
"Or hex me. Don't try and hurt me in any way."  
  
Malfoy laughed causing Harry to flinch, "Me? Hurt the invincible Harry potter? You must be kidding me. Even Voldemort himself can't do that." Harry didn't cringe when Malfoy said the Dark Lord's name, not that it surprised him the slightest that Malfoy would use it. Harry thought this over, he was right; nothing Malfoy could do was likely to put him in any immediate danger, especially with Dumbledore around. He decided to take a chance and marched over to where Draco was sitting propped against the post.  
  
"Does it hurt?" Harry asked quietly. He didn't flinch when Draco laughed this time. "A little." He admitted. "Sorry to bother you, you don't have to stay."  
  
"No, it's ok." Harry looked at the other boy, wishing that he could touch him, hold him, kiss him. "What happened?" He changed the subject, hoping to push the other thoughts out of his mind.  
  
"I'm not sure you'd like to know potter." He winced then, holding his hand to his ribs tightly, putting much unnecessary pressure on them. Harry didn't say anything in order to avoid an argument, but thought it strange all the same.  
  
"Try me." The look of challenge in Harry's eyes shocked Malfoy. He was speechless for a second, then the malice returned to his features and the all-familiar smirk returned.  
  
"Ok, I was just flying over the pitch, minding my own business, then along you came - Harry Potter, wonder boy, scar head, mr sexy himself." The smirk widened. "As soon as I noticed you I lost control, and, excuse the pun, fell head over heals to the ground. If you hadn't come to help me I'd still be lying here a bloody mess." His eyes were glowing with... well, Harry wasn't sure what they were glowing with, but they were glowing.  
  
He was speechless. Had Draco just called him Sexy?? "Did you just call me...? Never mind." Harry snapped his mouth shut. Damn you, he probably didn't say it, you're imagining things.  
  
"Yes, Harry, I called you Sexy." He smiled, a genuine, heart felt smile. It was all Harry could do not to start hyperventilating.  
  
"But, I, you, I, what? I don't know what to say." Harry stammered.  
  
"Don't say anything unless you mean it, Harry." Malfoy moved his hand to touch Harry's and smiled when Harry didn't flinch or pull away.  
  
"Well, I. I think you're pretty s..Sexy too, Ma... Draco." He was stuttering, oh God! And then Draco did something that almost caused Harry's insides to explode. (You dirty minded person; I didn't mean it like that!! Tututut)  
  
Draco kissed him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry thought for a moment that the dizzy spell he was experiencing was from the kiss, and was amazed for a moment until he remembered to breath, which in turn brought everything back into focus. He looked up at the pale boy who was now grinning broadly at the scruffy haired boy.  
  
"Harry?" Draco cooed after a while. Harry hmm'd in reply, not wanting to ruin the moment by opening his mouth.  
  
"Happy April Fools day." Without even adding his usual spite, Harry could feel his blood begin to boil.  
  
"Why you sniveling, low, cruel. you f*****g bastard!!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs, but all Draco could do was laugh. He reached underneath his robes, and pulled out a small silver tape recorder and held it mockingly just beyond Harry's reach.  
  
"Just wait til the rest of Slytherin hears about this." This time his smirk was menacing, Malfoy grabbed his Nimbus 2001 and started jogging back toward the castle. Harry felt like flying as high as he could and completing the Wronski Feint he had pulled out of earlier, only not pulling out this time.  
  
Instead he collapsed against the post, face in hands. And it was this action that stopped him seeing what happened next. Malfoy stopped and turned to look at the depressed form that was Harry, slumped against the goal post. He looked down at the small tape recorder in his hand and sighed, then he threw it high into the air and shattered it with a light swish and flick of his wand. Fuck the Slytherins and their immature April Fools day pranks.  
  
He stared back at Harry one last time, "I do love you, Harry Potter". And with that he ran back up to the castle, leaving Harry, once more, alone on the Quidditch pitch.  
  
Harry returned to the common room, fled to his dormitory, and collapsed on the bed, it was only then, when he was sure that no one was in the room that he let the tears out. "You bastard." He mumbled. Then he curled up into a ball and let the sobs come freely.  
  
End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.  
  
For now anyhow, it was just something short I wanted to play around with cos it's April fools day and someone played a prank almost like that on me this morning. *coughyou'regonnagetitDamiencough* . If I get some reviews I might continue it, maybe I'll continue it anyways. Who knows?!  
  
"Not I," said the little pig. *looks at the little piggy.*o_O *Pig blinks -_- 0_0 -_- 0_0*  
  
Weird. Right anyways. I dunno. Anyways, thanks for reading and any reviews and constructive criticism, idea's for what can happen etc are GREATLY appreciated. and you know the rest..  
  
Ciao Ciao Sami XoXo 


	2. Maybe Not

Disclaimer: Pfft. we all know I don't own them ( so. moving along...  
  
/*SLASH* SLASH* SLASH* SLASH* SLASH* SLASH* SLASH* SLASH* SLASH* SLASH* SLASH* SLASH* SLASH* SLASH* SLASH* SLASH* SLASH* SLASH*/  
  
You've been warned, so here we go, on with the story. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was loud pounding on the door and Harry could hear Hermione's voice bellowing through from the other side.  
  
"Harry!!! You can't stay locked in you room all day!! Come out and talk, please?!?" The desperation in her tone was enough to drive anyone mad. He gave in and came storming out.  
  
"I don't want to talk! Ok?! I want to be left alone where no one can find me and the slytherins can't go on and on about what happened on the Quidditch pitch this morning!"  
  
Hermione looked at Harry bewildered, firstly because of the way he had just yelled at her, and secondly because she had no idea what he was one about.  
  
"Harry, "She paused, wondering whether she should even ask. "What happened on the Quidditch pitch?" She almost wished she hadn't spoken as his mouth dropped open and his eyes almost flew out of their sockets.  
  
"You mean. no one knows?"  
  
"knows what, Harry??" She eyed him suspiciously for a moment and watched in complete confusion as Harry shoved past her and ran through the common room and out the door. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He found Malfoy after several lengthy searches of the castle and a trip back up to the dormitory - carefully avoiding Hermione - to get the Marauders map.  
  
Malfoy was sitting alone in an empty classroom over looking the Quidditch pitch, scribbling furiously in a small, black book. Harry decided not to knock, and let himself into the small, unfamiliar classroom. The sight before him almost shocked him to death.  
  
Malfoy was sitting before him, quill in hand, crying furiously onto the page before him. He looked up swiftly as he heard Harry enter the room. With one quick movement of his robe across his face and the quick slamming of the book, the blonde turned to Harry with an ice glare to match Jack Frost's.  
  
"Can I help you, potter?" He snarled, trying to sound mean and stoic but failing *almost* miserably. His hands were shaking and he hadn't really wiped many of the still falling tears from his eyes and his small face.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and marched over to where Malfoy was sitting, trying not to break under the pressure of the glare from the younger boy, (*I dunno who's older or younger, I felt like making Dray younger in this cos he's older in my other one, which sux. Lol* ) who's eyes followed him across the room.  
  
Harry noticed that Draco's eyes were shining a vivid sky blue - with a little help from the tears or course. He sat down next to the blonde and tried to remain calm.  
  
"What happened to the tape recorder, Malfoy?" He asked in his 'I'm-trying- to-act-like-I-don't-care-but-I-really-do' voice. He looked around the desk momentarily, then settled with the fact that it wasn't there.  
  
"Gone." Was all the other boy said in reply. He reached for the black book, then hesitated when he saw the look of question on Harry's face. "You want an explanation, Potter?" he didn't wait for a reply, but instead stood to leave. "Read this." He tossed the small book into Harry's lap and strode out of the room. He didn't look back. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry sat with a look of astonishment on his face for some time, before he looked down at the book which had small silver lettering on the font. 'The musings of Draco Lucious Malfoy.' He gaped down at the inanimate object he held in his hands, and felt like he had found his new best friend, a best friend that could make it all better. But he was scared at what it meant that Draco had given him his diary - his private thoughts and longings to read.  
  
The first couple of entries were boring; first day back at school and such nonsense. But then Harry found something that caught his eye. It was the entry Draco had just finished writing. It hand today's date on it.  
  
"I saw him this morning. He was flying. Such grace, ease and style. God, how could anyone resist him? And then I did it, the stupidest thing I've ever done to him, damn Blaise and Pansy for even suggesting it. Damn me even more for doing it. Fuck them and they're bullshit April fools jokes. How could I do that to the man I love?"  
  
Harry almost dropped the book, he didn't finish reading it, but instead, he tucked it into his pocket with his precious map and fled back to the common room praying that Hermione had plenty or homework to do. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok!!! Sorry it was so short, it's late and I'm tired, I'll make up for it asap, hopefully tomorrow. Well, I dunno where it's headed, in the right direction I hope.  
  
O_o So tired. must sleep, ok, plz review and let me kno if you have any idea's. sorry for all the cliffhangers. I'll probably never finish it anyways :P  
  
Luv Sami XoXo 


	3. A trip to Hogsmede

Disclaimer: I don't own these two sexy, gorgeous, oh-so-yummy boys. But JK Rowling does, so lucky her.  
  
I'd just like to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. I hope I'm heading where you guys want this to go.  
  
On with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry collapsed onto the largest couch in the Gryffindor common room, landing uncomfortably on something hard and sharp in his robe pocket. Remembering Malfoy's diary, he gently pulled the small book out. On arriving in the common room, Harry had remembered the trip to Hogsmede and thanked god for the lack of students. Flipping through the pages, Harry also noticed drawings as well as long paragraphs of scribbly writing.  
  
They're beautiful, Harry thought as he stopped to admire one of the full- page sketches. After a while of looking over the drawing and thinking the two figures in it looked vaguely familiar, it dawned on Harry that he was in fact looking at a detailed drawing of himself and Draco.  
  
He sighed, wondering why Draco had been so cruel. Flicking to the last page, he finished reading the last entry that had been written.  
  
"I wish that I could explain to him what's going through my head, but he'd never understand. Or would he? And do I want to risk it? God, I could get lost in those mesmerising jade pools, running my fingers through his silken raven hair. But like that's ever going to happen. Then again, he did kiss back, right?"  
  
Harry noticed the page was littered with little splat marks that the tears had left as they fell onto the page. He had made Draco cry, but then Draco had made him cry also. He pondered for a moment, trying to let it sink in that Draco actually loved him, no, it couldn't be right, could it? After all, it was still April fools day. but would Draco go to all this trouble? Would he go to all the effort of putting a whole journal together to humiliate Harry just for one April fools joke?  
  
After much contemplation, Harry decided that he didn't know Draco very well as he couldn't decide whether or not this was a joke. If it wasn't, then Draco really hated being in Slytherin, and he also hated be away from Harry, but how could that be? Harry thought, he hates me; he treats me like a piece of shit. Harry couldn't get his head around it, so he did the only thing he could think of and went off to find Hermione.  
  
Upon entering Hogsmede the first person Harry saw was Crabbe, who was desperately screaming out for Draco, who, by the looks of things, had gone missing. Harry didn't know what to make of the situation so he simply kept walking and let it be, trying to push the pang of guilt and worry to the back of his very mixed up thoughts.  
  
Sitting against the wall of an old deteriorating building somewhere off to the left, Draco sat in the shadows and watched Harry walk by, not oblivious, but also not particularly interested in his disappearance. He sighed heavily and decided that Harry wasn't going to be all-heroic and try and save him, even after reading his journal. Was Harry joking? Did Harry have no feelings for him? He had seemed so genuine that morning, so then how could he just ignore what might possibly be the death of Draco Malfoy?? He sulked off to join his cronies, wondering the only thing that he could - why?  
  
Harry found Ron and Hermione in the Three Broomsticks. He plunked down on a chair next to them, scaring Ron slightly as he jumped in his seat.  
  
"What'd you goendo that for 'Arry?" He asked with half a sandwich in his mouth. "Scaredacrap outtame y'did." He looked at Harry for a moment and when he didn't reply, Ron returned his attention to his sandwich.  
  
"Harry, you seem a little angry, what's the matter? And what happened this morning. Don't say nothing, you know I won't believe you." Hermione had already started with the lectures and Harry hadn't even opened his mouth, maybe this hadn't been such a good idea.  
  
"Fine. I wont say nothing," Harry mumbled. "But I won't talk about it here." He wasn't about to tell the whole of hogwarts from 3rd year up what had happened if they didn't already know. Or did they? He really wished he knew what exactly was going on.  
  
Upon leaving the Three Broomsticks, Harry, Ron and Hermione carefully, with Ron making sure they weren't followed, made their way to the large cave, up the road from the small town, where Sirius had camped in Dog form in their third (?) year.  
  
(A/N: I haven't read it in a while, I know, I suck, just correct me if I'm wrong.)  
  
Obviously, Ron had done a very good job, for as the threesome crept into the cave, a curious blonde stuck his head out from behind a nearby tree and snuck quietly up to the cave entrance, crouching just close enough to hear the drift of conversation coming from inside.  
  
"But Harry, this is MALFOY we're talking about! Of Course it's a joke!!! Don't tell me you think it's not! Don't tell me you WANT it not to be. Gezuz Harry! What's gotten into you?"  
  
"Ron, stop yelling, you're gonna scare him for Christ's sake." Hermione glared at Ron as he backed away huffing and sat on a nearby rock. "Now Harry, are you positive it isn't just an elaborate April fools day joke?"  
  
"Herm, it was too detailed, it was too intimate. it was just so." Harry was cut short as Draco stepped gingerly from his hiding place and into the cave.  
  
". Not me?" Draco finished Harry's sentence without the slightest hint of his usual cold drawl. "Listen to me, Harry," For the first time in 6 years of knowing Draco, Harry looked at him with astonishment and confusion at both his tone and the words coming out of his mouth. He sounded genuine, he sounded like a friend, he sounded soothing and welcoming. Draco Malfoy was being NICE. "It's not a joke, it wasn't ever a joke. Not to me. Harry, that mask, that act that I play at school, that's not me. I thought you knew that much at least." He stepped forward and cupped his hands around Harry's now very red cheeks. Ron paled significantly in the background. "Harry, it's about time I told you this, I've waited far too long." He stared intently into Harry's eyes. "I love you, Harry."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After hearing those words come out of Draco's mouth, Harry collapsed into Draco's arms. The two boys stayed like this for some time until Harry spoke.  
  
"Draco, why didn't you tell me sooner?" He looked up into Draco's ice-blue eyes with such longing that Draco almost dropped Harry from the intensity of his buckling knees.  
  
"Most likely for the same reason you didn't tell me." He smiled down at Harry, pulling him closer and kissing his forehead. At this point, Ron promptly passed out.  
  
Hermione looked at the two boys and without asking questions, she had already put together vague idea's of both what had happened that morning, and what had been bugging Harry for the past few months. She decided to let them know that she was going to support them in whatever decision they made. She stepped forward lightly and touched Harry's shoulder. He jumped slightly, but when he turned to see the look of such happiness in Hermione's eyes he relaxed.  
  
"Harry, I just want you to know how happy I am that you've finally found someone to make you happy. And someone who cares about you a lot too," She made eye contact with Malfoy and smiled, reassuring the blonde that she wasn't just doing this for Harry, but for him also. Draco smiled back kindly and she looked over at Ron. "Don't worry about him, he'll get over the initial shock of it all, I'm sure. But I'm glad you both finally came to your senses and found each other. And I'll support you through this no matter what." Harry, though reluctantly, let go of Malfoy momentarily to give Hermione a hug.  
  
"Thankyou Hermione," was all he could think of saying, and he knew it didn't suffice for what she had just done, but he would make it up to her somehow. He knew that she was going to go to great risks to help them figure this out from the look of determination in her eyes as she said so. He smiled warmly at her and let her go; watching as she walked calmly over to Ron and without using magic, gently woke him. Ron smiled crookedly at Harry, letting him know that he wasn't going to let this come between them or their friendship, and Harry was glad, though he knew it would take Ron some getting used to.  
  
He turned back to Draco and smiled, his eyes lighting up with so much happiness that he looked like he was about to cry. He reached into his robe pocket and pulled out the small black book that was Draco's journal. Draco didn't move to take it, but instead kept his eyes level with Harry's. Harry opened it revealing the beautiful sketch Draco had drawn of the two of them holding each other. Draco smiled, and pulled Harry into a warm embrace, kissing the top of his head and sighing happily.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry I made you think it was a joke, it was all Blaise and pansy's idea," He looked down at the very vulnerable looking Harry. "Do you really think I'd go along with something those two came up with? Let alone the fact that I loved you too much top hurt or humiliate you that way."  
  
"So what about the tape recorder?" Harry questioned. Draco's lips curved into an evil grin, like the one he used to bear while insulting Harry and his friends.  
  
"I blew it up. Quite a fun exercise." He laughed. Harry's smile broadened (If that was at all possible) and he put his arms around Draco's neck and kissed him. When he broke the kiss Draco smiled down at him.  
  
"Well, I didn't expect that as a form of thanks, but it'll do." He smiled mockingly at Harry then burst out laughing. "Come on, let's go back to school before they send a search party out for us." The threesome agreed and the now foursome headed back down to the village and back up to school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On arriving back at school, Harry, Ron and Hermione headed toward the great but Draco stopped in the hall. When Harry looked around he motioned for him to come, and let the other two go. Harry nodded, looked at Ron and Hermione, then their entwined hands, shrugged and Ran after Draco.  
  
"Where are we goin'?" Harry asked seeing the mischievous sparkle in Draco's eyes. Draco grinned cheekily, causing him to look even more like he was up to no good.  
  
"Somewhere where no one else will find us." He grinned then took Harry's hand, picking up the pace and starting to jog. After running through hallways, up staircases, through trapdoors and quite a few secret passages, Harry noticed they were in a small tower in the opposite end of the castle from Gryffindor tower. He looked around, taking in the room, there was a small couch, a table, a large window over looking the grounds and the Quidditch pitch and a small heater. Draco grinned.  
  
"Welcome to one of the many hidden guest rooms." Harry gaped. How many rooms like this were there hidden in the castle? And if it was a guest room where was the bed? He looked at Draco.  
  
"If this is a guest room, then won't the teachers know about it?" Draco noticed the worry in his eyes and smiled lovingly at Harry, running his fingers through his hair and motioning for him to sit on the small couch. Harry did so and Draco sat next to him, placing his arms around him protectively.  
  
"Yes, Harry, they know. After all, Dumbledore knows everything, doesn't he? Besides, this room is never used anyways. No one who doesn't need to know we're here will know." He smiled again as Harry lay his head on his chest and held on to his jumper tightly.  
  
"I love you, Draco." Harry, said sleepily. After all, it had been a long day. Not wanting to leave Harry just yet, or let him leave by having to go back to their separate dorms, Draco asked Harry to get up just for a moment.  
  
Harry stared unbelievingly at the sight before him. For Draco had just answered Harry's previous question, by revealing that the couch was actually a double sofa-bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's it for now, sorry it took so long, but I've been a little busy lately. Hope this one's long enough and makes up for the last chapter.  
  
So they're finally together!! And now I'm stuck, so the next chapter may just be a little slow.  
  
Thnx again to everyone who reviewed, I hope you guys like this chapter!! Any if you have any ideas or suggestions, or anything ,let me know and I'll try and add them in!!  
  
Until next time, Sami XoXo. 


	4. Evil returns

Disclaimer: Ok, it's clear to everyone now that I don't own these two :) I just love toying with their emotions :)  
  
Sorry this took so long, but as well as having to try and find the time to do it, Fanfiction.net wouldn't let me log in, there was some stupid connection error, I dunno. anyways.  
  
Here's chapter four, I'm going to try and make it longer, but we'll see, and seeing as I'm sitting her listening to the master himself - john Williams - that is, the COS soundtrack ;), there might be more action too, in the true Harry style - I.E. Voldermort tries again. only this time Harry has some extra help ;), ok, shutting up, on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco flopped carelessly onto the bed, his hair messing slightly. Harry giggled.  
  
"What?" Draco said. Harry simply couldn't help himself. He burst out laughing. "WHAT?" Draco exclaimed again. Harry tried to stop laughing and nearly chocked. His glasses were starting to fog up from the tears. He took them off and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Uhhh, I hate to be the one to tell you this, Dray, but one of your hairs is out of place!!!" Harry screamed way-too-overdramatically. Draco ran over to the mirror and pushed the hair back into place, Harry stared, dumbstruck, wondering whether he was putting it on or not. He turned around to face Harry again. Before Harry could open his mouth, the all-too- familiar smirk returned to the blonde boys lips, and he pounced, the two boys landing in a muddled heap on the bed. They both burst out laughing, for the first time in a long time, feeling happy and, maybe a little overly, carefree.  
  
Once the giggling had worn off, Harry stopped laughing and looked at Draco. They both smiled.  
  
"You called me Dray." Draco giggled again. "Shouldn't I have?" Harry sounded slightly worried, hoping he hadn't said anything wrong. "Well, no one ever calls me anything aside from Draco, Malfoy or Sir," The famous smirk again, "But for you, Harry, I shall make an exception. He pulled Harry down into a warm embrace. The two boys stayed like this until Harry fell asleep. Draco looked down at his calm features, longing to kiss him, but knowing that he could, all in due time.  
  
He lay awake for a short while, thinking about how he had just become the luckiest guy in Hogwarts. But, even so, they had to go back to their dorms, people would surely notice they were missing; they would surely put two and two together and figure it all out. Reluctantly, he gently shook Harry and motioned at the time, silently letting Harry know it was time to go.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and, once he was awake enough to understand what Draco was, or in this case, wasn't saying, Harry's eyes instantly turned into puppy-dog ones. Draco could barely resist, but he knew they had to go back, they could come back later. He brushed his hand down Harry's cheek and kissed his soft lips lightly before getting up to leave. But before he could get off the bed, Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him back down, pressing his lips against Draco's and pulling him into a passionate game of tonsil hokey. (A/N yea, yea, so sure me ;) )  
  
Great! Draco thought to him self, now I'm never gonna wanna leave, god he's a good kisser, god I could stay here forever, god. is that his hand on my.?!?! Draco broke the kiss and looked into Harry's eyes.  
  
"You know we have to go back," It was a statement, and Harry nodded in agreement, stealing one last kiss before getting up and holding out his hand for Draco to take. Draco happily accepted and the two boys walked down the stairs back toward the halls that would lead them back to their separate dorms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry woke to a slight throbbing feeling in his head. Wondering what the hell was going on, he reached for his glasses but dropped them almost as soon as he hand picked them up, instead, both of Harry's hands hang flung themselves to his forehead.  
  
"Harry? Harry!?!" Ron looked over to Harry's bed, becoming worried at the expression of pain on Harry's face. "Ron, my scar." Ron nodded and ran downstairs screaming the only thing he could think of. "HERMIONE!!!!" He almost fell flat on his face and he jumped the last three stairs, scaring all the first and second years in the common room stupid. The older students simply looked up to take note that it was in fact Ron Weasly, and then went back to whatever it was they were originally doing. Hermione ran over, talking quietly so as to attract no more attention from the younger students.  
  
"Ron, what's the matter, you look like someone's just died." Hermione whispered, entwining her fingers with his, Ron reluctantly pulled away. "Herm, it's Harry, his scar, hurting, pain, screaming, vvv..vvv..you know who!!!" He screamed in a whisper.  
  
(A/N well, now there's a paradox if I ever wrote one ;) )  
  
Upon darting as quickly as they could back up to the common room, they found Harry sitting on the bed, tears streaking down his face, his hands limply by his sides, his eyes fixed on the wall opposite him.  
  
"Harry? Harry, are you ok?" Hermione kneeled down in front of him, waving her hand in front of his face. He looked at her; the fear and hatred mixing in his features almost scared her.  
  
"He's here." Harry stated matter-of-factly. Ron's mouth dropped open and Hermione suppressed a gasp.  
  
"But how do you know, Harry?" Harry didn't have to say anything; the look on his face said enough. Ron promptly shut up.  
  
"Harry, how could he be here? Dumbledore is here, he wouldn't dare, or would he?" Even Hermione seemed to be having trouble piecing it all together. She looked completely lost. "What are we going to do, Harry?" She looked at him but he didn't look at her. He stood and headed for the door.  
  
"I'm going to talk to Draco, maybe he'll know what to do." And with that Harry ran down the stairs and out the portrait hole. "Well, I think that's a brilliant idea, Harry. Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed, angry that after being "friends" with Malfoy for one day, he already had to go running off to tell Draco everything, and leaving his apparent best friends sitting on his bed wondering what the hell was going on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry had no idea how he was going to get into the Slytherin common room, let alone to Draco. He hadn't brought the invisibility cloak, he obviously didn't have time to make a polyjuice potion and even though Sirius kept promising to teach him how to become and animagus he hadn't yet got the hang of that. His thoughts stopped dead as a hand grabbed his collar out of nowhere and pulled him into an empty classroom. He would have screamed, except a small, pale hand covered him mouth. Without saying a word, Harry knew it was Draco when the slightly taller boy lightly kissed the back of his neck.  
  
When he let Harry go, his expression changed when he saw the look on Harry's face. "I knew there'd have to be a reason for you to come down to the dungeons and look for me!" Draco exclaimed, worried at the expression of sheer horror on Harry's face. "Harry, you look like someone's just died." Draco echoed Hermione's words and Harry snapped back to reality.  
  
"That's exactly what Hermione just said, and if we're not bloody careful, someone bloody well might do just that!"  
  
Draco stood before Harry with a look of absolute shock on his face. He opened and closed his mouth several times before finally putting together a sentence. "Harry, what ARE you talking about?!"  
  
"Draco, Voldermort is here, here, at Hogwarts! He's here and he's going to kill me!"  
  
"Wait a minute, slow down Harry, firstly, how do you know he's here, and secondly, he isn't going to kill you, he's already failed six times!! No, what's going on? This isn't because we. is it?"  
  
"God Draco, you're such a git. No, it's not because of us," at this, Harry kissed Draco on the cheek, Draco smiled and calmed a little. "No, I wont up this morning and my scar was hurting, worse than usual, like when he's there, in front of me, but he wasn't, I can't work it out, even Herm didn't know what to do." He trailed off, his green eyes staring at nothing in particular. He leaned back against the wall and slide down it until he was sitting against it on the cold, stone floor at the bottom. At this, Malfoy straddled him and stared into his eyes.  
  
"I will not, I repeat, WILL NOT let anything happen to you, Harry." And with that said, he kissed him, long and deep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry spent the next few days constantly looking over his shoulder for any sign that someone may be trying to kill him, and the nights, well lets just say there was one less guest room free at Hogwarts this year.  
  
Ron had started to become agitated with Harry's nightly outings. He didn't say anything to Harry though; for fear that Harry may just reject him and go off with Malfoy for good. Well, at least he had Hermione.  
  
Harry and Draco had eventually dragged themselves out of the tiny dungeon classroom - after a vast amount of making out - to go for a walk down to the Quidditch pitch. "Hey potter, can I challenge you to a duel?" Draco smirked, but not his usual I'm-gonna-get-you-potter smirk, this was more like a lets-have-a- little-fun-shall-we-Harry? Smirk. "What kind of duel, Malfoy?" Harry decided this little game in front of the Ravenclaw Quidditch practice could be fun. "Three times around the pitch and first one to the forest wins." "Wait, us and what brooms?" Harry asked too soon, for before he had even thought of it, Draco did something that Harry should have thought of a long time ago.  
  
"ACCIO NIMBUS!" His voice echoed throughout the stadium, and luckily for Harry it was easier for a broom to come down from the Gryffindor boy's dorm than up from the Slytherin dungeons. "ACCIO FIREBOLT!" Harry yelled almost over the top of Draco's words. Harry's broom came speeding toward them and Harry jumped onto it in one clean, smooth movement and zoomed off over the field, Draco wasn't far behind him.  
  
"I'll get you potter!!" They whizzed above the Ravenclaw's heads while their captain yelled at them that he'd booked the pitch for practice. A few stunned students watched them fly in graceful loops around each other, two boys they had only ever known as enemies, smiling at each other the ways friends do in friendly competition.  
  
Harry pulled ahead of Draco and headed for the forest, he zipped in and out of the trees, like a bird, giving Draco a good run for his money. Exhausted, Harry let himself float to the ground, jumped off his broom and lay on the grassy floor of the forest, panting.  
  
Malfoy soon joined him, smiling down at Harry with an extremely goofy smile on his face. "You look really sexy when you pant." He stated simply, still smiling down at Harry. They stared intently into each other's eyes for a while, then Harry instinctively slammed his hand against his forehead again.  
  
"Harry? Are you alright?" Draco asked immediately, pulling Harry up from the ground. Harry simply stared at nothing, his bottom lip trembling. Draco pulled his arm and jerked him back to reality. "Com on, Harry! Lets get out of here." Grabbing his hand, Draco led Harry out of the forest, then he let go and both boys ran swiftly across the field, when they got to the castle, Harry turned left to head up to Gryffindor tower, he had to tell Ron and Hermione, but Draco stopped dead.  
  
"I guess I'll see you at dinner then?" He smiled weakly. "Oh God. Come ON!" Harry grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him up the stairs behind him and through different halls until they were standing in front of a painting of a very fat woman indeed.  
  
"Password?" Her chin doubled as she spoke and Draco turned up his nose in disgust, lucky he was standing behind Harry and was in plain clothes or she wouldn't have let him in.  
  
Harry muttered something just quiet enough that Draco couldn't hear, but he figured it was because he was lost in thought and wasn't really listening.  
  
Why is he letting me into the Gryffindor common room? Surely all the Gryffindor's will kill him? Draco thought to himself for a moment before stepping through the portrait hole and into the small, cozy common room.  
  
"Wow." He said with real awe at the cheery little room. Compared to the huge, cold Slytherin dorm this was really something. After a second glance, he also noticed that the only two people in the common, sitting in the center, were Ron and Hermione. Ron looked up as he heard footsteps.  
  
"Oh, Hi Harry. Wha!? Draco!? Harry, if you get caught, if he gets caught." Ron trailed off and stared goggle-eyed at the pair. Hermione reached over and pushed his mouth closed.  
  
"Harry, something's up, what's happened?" She smiled and motioned for the two to come and sit with them. Malfoy nodded gratefully at the girl.  
  
"My scar, it burned again, in the forest. I think he's in there."  
  
"Wait!!! I've got it!" Draco half screamed with glee. "Remember in our first year, when we all had detention in the forest, that was him in there killing unicorns, right? When me and Harry found him, well, your scar hurt that badly then as well, didn't it?" He looked at Ron and Hermione, then at Harry. Harry frowned.  
  
"No, it didn't hurt anything like this then, this, well, I'd say it has something to do with his recent return to power. " He groaned at the frustration of it all. Ron leaned over and put a hand on Harry's shoulder, Harry smiled.  
  
"I think you're right Harry, I think that because he wasn't even in his own body last time, he was using Quirrel as a vessel, he barely had any of his own strength or power, of course! But Harry, how and why would he be here?!" Hermione looked just as confused as she had that morning, even after her previous little shedding of light on the whole situation.  
  
Harry simply shook his head and laid it back against the couch. "I don't know, Herm, I really don't know."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Before heading down to lunch, Draco ducked back to his dorm to get something that he'd decided he wanted to give to Harry. On his way down he started thinking, wondering, hoping really, if he could be re-sorted. This thought stayed in his mind for a while as he headed down the cold stone steps.  
  
He could just imagine, being able to eat meals sitting with Harry, walk the halls freely by Harry's side, be seen with Harry and have no questions asked. He sighed and shuffled around in his trunk until he found it. He took out one of his school shirts and wrapped the item in it. Then headed down up to the hall for lunch.  
  
His eyes searched for Harry as soon as he entered the enormous hall, and found him almost instantly. Harry looked up and caught his eye. He was, as usual, seated next to Ron and Seamus, with Hermione on Ron's other side. He smiled, and Harry smiled back and then looked back down at his breakfast. Luckily, no one noticed except Ron, who simply shook his head and spooned another mouthful of porridge into his mouth. Draco didn't look away, though, until it was too late. He walked straight into a wayward chair that someone had left a way away from the Slytherin table. He went straight over the top of himself and smashed into the far wall.  
  
He lay there, not attempting to move in case something was broken. His blonde hair, like Harry's, now stuck out in every direction. He grunted and then closed his eyes, wanting nothing but the pain to stop and Harry to be by his side. He opened his eyes to find that he had one of those two things. Harry had, obviously without regard to what the rest of the school thought, jumped up almost immediately and run straight to Draco's side. He managed a weak smile and then closed his eyes again, allowing Harry to stroke the side of his face without pushing him away.  
  
Harry heard a small shuffle by the curtain next to Draco's feet, and looked up just in time to see a large rat scurry across the floor around behind the teacher's table. A rat, Harry thought, that looked impeccably like Scabbers. Harry suddenly realized what was happening. Voldermort was trying to get at Harry by harming those he held closest to him; he looked over back at Ron and Hermione. It was then he noticed that all eyes in the great hall were on Draco and himself. He felt his entire body going red. He helped Draco up and they half ran, half limped as quickly as they could out of the great hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco had to stay in the hospital wing for the next four days, Harry had gone up every lunch time and evening to visit him and make sure he was feeling all right. He felt responsible for what had happened to Draco, not only because Draco had placed all his attention on Harry and that was why he hadn't noticed the chair, but also because Scabbers had put the chair there in the very notion of hurting Draco to get at him. He scowled and Draco noticed the sudden change in his expression.  
  
"Harry, something wrong?" He reached over and gently took Harry's hand in his own. His own blue eyes searched Harry's green ones for an answer, but they didn't give him one, and neither did Harry.  
  
"You get out this afternoon, don't you?" Draco nodded, wondering why Harry couldn't just tell him what was wrong. "Meet me in the guest room at 6 O'clock, I'll tell you then.  
  
"Harry, we'll miss dinner, if we're both not at dinner, then everyone'll." Harry cut him off.  
  
"Everyone already knows, Draco. I'll explain later, just promise me you'll be there." Draco nodded at Harry, looking worried and Harry just smiled, kissed his hand, then got up and left the hospital wing. Draco slumped his head back into the pillow. This was turning out to be a very interesting year at Hogwarts indeed.  
  
Harry headed straight up to Gryffindor tower, and ran straight into Ron who was just leaving.  
  
"Oh, hiya Harry."  
  
"Ron, where are you going? I need to talk to you and Hermione, urgently."  
  
"Oh, well, I was just going to the library to get Hermione, come with and you can tell us then." Ron motioned for Harry to go with him, and Harry nodded and followed Ron nervously around the halls, wondering why no one was saying anything or looking at him strangely for the events that had happened over the week.  
  
"They're used to it, I think." Ron said, reading the expression on Harry's face, but it seemed more like he was reading his mind.  
  
"Used to what exactly?" Harry questioned him.  
  
"Well, you doing all the things that they don't expect you to do, I guess, I'm not really sure what I mean."  
  
"I think I understand."  
  
Harry hadn't told them about Scabbers being in the hall yet, and what he thought Voldermort was up to, and that was exactly what he was going to do now. The two friends walked into the library and politely asked Hermione to join them outside, so as not to worry Ginny, who Hermione has been helping with her charms homework. Ginny watched the three leave, wondering what it would be like to be in their little friendship group, having no idea who else had just been made an honorary member.  
  
Harry told the other two about Scabbers in the hall and that he thought they were in danger.  
  
"Harry, we're not going to leave you alone in this, if he tries to hurt us then so be it, but we're going to stand by you no matter what, you're our friend." Hermione stated almost angrily after Harry suggest they steer clear of him for a while. "The only thing I don't understand, is who would have told him about you and Malfoy being close?"  
  
Harry stared at Hermione for a minute, then Ron, then shook his head.  
  
"Well, you two are the only ones who know, as far as I'm aware, so who else."  
  
"What if Malfoy told someone in Slytherin, Harry?" Ron voiced Harry's fear.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Harry arrived in the guest room early. He walked over to the small window that over looked the ground and watched as the last few students, who had been wandering the grounds, milled up to dinner. He jumped as he heard the door slam.  
  
"So, potter, why am I here?" Harry stared at Draco in disbelief, why had he just called him potter? Seeing his worried expression, Draco smiled.  
  
"Sorry, Harry. " He walked over to Harry and placed his lips on his. Harry broke the kiss and smiled warmly, the he pulled Draco onto the bed and kissed him again, this time, Draco broke the kiss.  
  
"Harry, what did you have to tell me? You've had me worried." He looked at Harry with puppy dog eyes and Harry felt his body melt.  
  
"Draco, he's trying to find my weakness, he's going to try and hurt everyone close to me to get at me. He's going to come after you, Hermione and Ron."  
  
Draco looked at Harry in disbelief. "But how would he know, Harry? How would anyone know. oh crap." His jaw fell open and he let himself fall into a lying position on the bed next to Harry.  
  
"What, Draco? Who else knows?" Draco looked at Harry and the guilt and pleading in his eyes seemed to magnify.  
  
"Pansy fucking Parkinson." Draco put his hands to his head and let his head fall lightly against Harry's chest.  
  
"But. how?" Harry looked astonished at this idea that a Slytherin, and the pug-faced Pansy at that, knew about him and Draco.  
  
"My diary." Draco lifted his head to look at Harry, the pleading in his eyes getting the better of the raven-haired boy. He put his arms around Draco and pulled him into a warm embrace.  
  
"It'll be ok, I wont let him get you, Draco. I love you." Harry lay his head on Draco's and he distinctly heard Draco sniff.  
  
"I love you too, Harry, but I'm not sure if love is going to be enough to get you through this time." There were, in fact, tears in the blonde boys eyes, and his grip on Harry's robes tightened. Harry kissed his forehead and stroked his neck lightly with the hand that wasn't supporting both his and Draco's weight.  
  
"Dray." "Yea?" "I think our love is strong enough to defeat Voldermort once and for all."  
  
The taller boy looked up at the other and smiled, the tears shining in the light of the sunset that shone in through the small window. Harry smiled down at him and pulled him closer to his body. They both watched as the sun disappeared behind the hills, and both knew that this was going to be a tough battle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok, that's it!! Chapter four, hope it was long enough, it is two pages longer, also I hope you liked it and I'm sorry it took me so long to get it up.  
  
I had to bring voldemort in, because if it's their fifth year, and he's back to full power, of course he's going to come and get Harry!!  
  
Also, I haven't made one of the boys 'the girl' in this relationship, because I don't think either of them are, they both are in their own ways and yet they both aren't also.  
  
Please let me know what you think, any idea's or suggestions or mistakes!!! Reviews are greatly appreciated. 


End file.
